Double Life of a Secret Agent and a School Nerd
by camel438
Summary: This is a fanfic of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I love the characters in this show and the show itself and this is just a story I like to have fun with. I put the setting of the character being school nerds but in reality they are secret agents that fight for justice. I will do my best of staying true to their personalities but adding twists.
1. Nerds with a Destiny

Double Life of a Secret Agent and a School nerd

This is my first fanfic here. If it gets some support I will post more chapters. Be honest and tell me what you think. Just don't be brutal. XD

Chapter 1: Nerds with a Destiny

* * *

It was just like any other day for Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. They were shunned by their classmates, rejected by the whole school and the only thing they these three had in this school was each other. Tsuna had big brown hair, brown eyes, and his tie was tightly fastened. His white dress shirt was tucked in with his belt keeping it in place and his black sweater vest. Yamamoto had messy black hair, a tightened tie, and made sure his long sleeve sweatshirt was properly adjusted. Gokudera had long silver hair, black glasses, a tightened tie, and the school uniform properly adjusted. They were all weak so they were pushed around, made fun of, and treated like trash.

Tsuna came up to Gokudera and Yamamoto and said "So, how have you guys been?"

Yamamoto responded with "Pushed around and insulted again. [Even though he was bullied like Gokudera and Tsuna he always smiled and went along with it because he never wanted to get into a fight. He was always smiling.] He laughed and said "It's not that bad."

Gokudera then rashly voiced "I don't know how you guys stand it. I want to fight back, but if the boss says no then I won't."

Tsuna then replied with "Were not going to stoop to their level. We aren't so cold and heartless to get back at them and make them feel like trash. I still don't know why you call me the boss anyway."

Gokudera answered with the most admiring eyes imaginable "I call you the boss because you always have good moral and I find you to be a great leader. I will be your right hand man in any situation."

Tsuna without any surprise said "Of course you would say that [laughs] well anyway don't fight back it will cause us trouble and you will get hurt. We're all weak anyway." He sighed heavily.

Gokudera exclaimed "Boss! Your so caring whatever you say."

Yamamoto stated with a big smile "It's not that bad anyway they just insult us and occasionally push us around."

A student with a loud and irritating voice shouted "Hey nerds out of my way!" As he pushed Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera grits his teeth holding back his anger and Yamamoto just laughs it off.

Shortly after a few Girl Students with snobby attitudes said "Let's hurry past those losers."

Tsuna stated to his friends "A few insults don't hurt. But if you guys are ever in a serious fight I will help you put."

Gokudera and Yamamoto without hesitation and with much joy exclaimed "Same here!"

It was late at might and Tsuna was fast asleep. Out of no where he feels his legs being grabbed and another person covers his mouth to prevent screaming and he is carried away. Tsuna then wakes up in a white room filled with advanced technology. Gokudera and Yamamoto were right beside him and suddenly also start waking up.

Tsuna clueless to the situation questioned his friends with "Hey guys where are we?"

Gokudera with a confused look on his face answered with "No idea."

Yamamoto with curiosity asked "So, we don't know where we are?"

Reborn with a commanding and trusting stature answered with "Allow me to answer your questions and introduce myself. I am Secret Agent Instructor Reborn and I am going to make you into great agents for the United Nations Secret Agency."

They were all speechless due to shock and surprise

Reborn said with a look like a proud commander "You're probably all thinking why us? Well that is because you were all destined for greatness. Yamamoto Takeshi a proud promoter of justice that possessed great strength but was robbed of it due to being seriously injured by a thief he tried to stop as a kid. Gokudera Hayato extremely intelligent and weapons master lacks physical strength because his skin is sensitive from receiving second degree and third degree burns after saving his older sister Bianchi from a fire. Not to mention he lost all his weapons in that fire as well. Tsuanyoshi Sawada a great leader, has a great heart, and possesses inner strength he is not aware of. I will help you get back what you lost and give you a new strength; all of you will help the world together."

END CHAPTER

* * *

So tell me what you thought of my first chapter. If it is wanted I will post my other ones.

I changed it from script to just a regular story now to follow the guidelines. I still left it spaced though so it would be easier to read. I will post a new chapter shortly it will be **longer and less rushed**. I will also try to organize it better due to no script. Thank You for reading.


	2. Tales of the Past and a Second Chance

Double Life of a Secret Agent and School Nerd

This is the second chapter of my fanfic. If you haven't reviewed it I welcome all criticism and compliments (please don't be brutal though.) If you have reviewed feel free to review again if you like it or think it needs more. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: Tales of the Past and a Second Chance

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in the white room that was filled with advanced technology. It was so far ahead of the technology they have seen before none of it was recognizable.

Tsuna said in a doubting tone "So, let me get this straight you think the three of us the biggest nerds in school are or, rather were strong and now you're going to train us to become secret agents?

Reborn replied in a serious tone "Yes, We have done a thorough check on all of you guys. You're also selling yourselves short! You're all brave and I know you guys can handle your future missions.

Tsuna thought to himself "Th-this guy is crazy. How can we become secret agents? I won't do it. Wait what am I talking about? How can I do something that is obviously a lie? Wait, what about all this technology its proof enough. Right, right. Oh man I'm doubting myself I don't know what to believe anymore."

Gokudera with a serious look but at the same time filled with hope said "Boss! I think it's a great idea. An interesting change in life and you can be our team leader."

Yamamoto said with the same smile he always has on "Sounds like fun."

Gokudera with his hot headed attitude said "Do you even understand what's going on.

Yamamoto just laughed through Gokudera's entire rant as if he didn't hear a single word he said.

Reborn hoped down from a ledge he was standing on. He walks in front of Tsuna, looks him straight in the eye, and says "Okay, so it's decided Tsuna will be the leader of this secret agent team." He starts looking at all three of them and says "We will also be doing physical examinations on all of you over this weekend and get you ready."

Tsuna stunned shouts "Wha-what"

Yamamoto stating the obvious says "That's now".

Gokudera too irritated to say anything just takes a deep breath and listens on.

Four agents walk through the door and stand behind Reborn.

Reborn replies to Yamamoto with "Yup" and then directs his words to the agents saying "Agents take them to their separate exam rooms."

They follow orders and do so.

Gokudera calls out to Tsuna saying "I'll see you later Boss! I'll be your right hand man!" He then proceeds through an entrance up ahead with one agent.

Yamamoto with his typical smile said "I'll see you guys later." One agent guides him to the entrance to the left.

Tsuna is holding on tightly to the door edges. Each arm was tightly gripped to each edge. Tsuna then screams "Wait! I still don't know what's going onnnnnn." His last word drags on as the remaining two agents yank him off by each grabbing one foot. Tsuna then cries out "No let me go."

In Gokudera's room it was all white again and sanitized. In it there was a bed, a desk, and a door to the left. The walls each had several small vents littered across it. The agent was a bald man wearing a black suit. The agent then says "When you saved your sister from the fire five years ago you suffered from second and third degree burns. Since your skin was highly damaged it's been sensitive ever since that day."

Gokudera looking very depressed and with a frown said "I wish it wasn't like this". He closes his eyes to prevent himself from sobbing "I want to be stronger. I don't like getting pushed around."

He thinks back five years ago on the day of the fire. Gokudera was asleep in his bed. He woke up to hear screaming. He hurried over to the screaming to see what was going on. There he saw his sister Bianchi knocked out. He heard running and saw a shadow looking back. The shadow escaped into the night but before Gokudera could contemplate what happened he was surrounded by a fire that encased the room. He had to act fast before the fire blocked the exit. He dragged the unconscious Bianchi out of the room. As he gave the final push to get her out of the blazing room, it happened. The fire was burning his entire upper body, his arms, and his legs were burned severely. The next thing he remembered after that was him waking up in the hospital wrapped in bandages like a mummy. His nurse told him that a neighbor called the fire department but they never discovered the source of the fire. The first thing Gokudera did after his skin was healed up to its maximum potential was hit the wall out of pure hatred of that person. That shadow he saw ,that night, he knew that he was the culprit. Gokudera screamed violently after he hit the wall. The doctor came rushing in and said in a gentle but serious tone "Don't be reckless. No, not anymore because from here on out you can longer be reckless. We repaired your skin but, there is only so much we can do. Your skin is very sensitive to pain because it was burned so badly. You can no longer punch or kick without screaming bloody murder. Being reckless is not an option for you! You're lucky to be alive. If you get injured badly again you won't live! Please be careful." The doctor then walks away.

Back in the present Gokudera still depressed thinks "That is how I became a nerd. I couldn't defend myself even if I did I would just be in deep agony. They exploited my weakness and I was pushed around. It wasn't all bad. I got to meet the boss. I am truly grateful for that" His expression lightens up and he is not as sad anymore.

The agent says to Gokudera "It will be fine" and pats him on the back.

Gokudera grits his teeth holding in his pain and moans "owww"

The agent proclaimed "Ooops sorry. Please Step inside this room."

Gokudera steps inside the room and says "what now"

The agent says "Go through the door and take a bath in a special ointment that will aid in strengthening your skin for thirty minutes. I know it sounds useless but keep in mind that we have access to technology that isn't accessible to the general public."

Gokudera does as he is told and goes in the room

[Meanwhile]

Yamamoto entered a white room similar to Gokudera's room except it had no vents with the girl agent that was following behind him.

Yamamoto out of wonder exclaimed "Wow everything is white!"

The girl agent laughs and says "Yes. Well in order to strengthen your muscles and bring them back to what it should be first, lie down on your back." He crawls on the bed and does as ordered. The girl agent continues on "This will be painful we can't use pain killer because it will counteract the muscle medicine. It works wonders. Feel free to bite the pillow to stop screaming."

She injects medicine from a needle in three different locations. As she puts the muscles back into place holding them for hours as he screamed in writhing pain that felt like hell's fire piercing through him he bite onto the pillow trying to hold it in. The pain lasted for hours that felt like an eternity to the point where he broke down crying but it lasted so long he was no longer able to scream or cry.

It took so long he ended up falling asleep and dreamed of the past a time six years ago. It was a bright summer day and Yamamoto was playing baseball with his dad. He hit the ball and it went flying into the out field.

Yamamoto's dad complemented him saying "what a great hit son. You're going to make a magnificent baseball player."

Yamamoto then replied with "My dream is to be a great baseball player through all of school and beyond."

Yamamoto's dad replied with "Yeah, I know you can do it. Well let's hurry on back to the sushi shop. The store hasn't been doing well lately and we need to make sure that doesn't continue."

Yamamoto replies with "Right Dad" and continues to follow him.

Yamamoto's dad told Yamamoto to go and help the employees back at the shop while he went to go pick up ingredients. He went back to the shop and was helping out as told. Suddenly a thief came into the shop and spouted "Give me all the money!" to the cashier. The cashier didn't complain in order not to get hurt. The thief ran out and Yamamoto chased after the thief while the cashier was busy calling the police. Yamamoto could only think about how dad said the store wasn't doing well and finally caught up to the thief. He exclaimed "Give back the money it belongs to my dad's store." The thief just laughed and lunged at Yamamoto. He didn't know what hit him he was kicked, stomped, trampled, punched, and his muscles couldn't handle it. They broke down and he couldn't move. The police found him and rushed him to a hospital. It was five days after surgery before he regained consciousness.

Yamamoto's dad was there when he woke up. Crying his dad said "Don't ever do something like that again. I'm so happy you're alive! The doctor said that you are lucky to be able to move your muscles. Even so you lost so much mobility and flexibility in your muscles that it will hurt to overuse them. Never be reckless again and don't get into a fight."

Yamamoto replied with "Okay…..dad…I promise." And he fell asleep.

Yamamoto still asleep in the present dreamt of the more recent time. It was the beginning of school and he was at baseball tryouts.

The coach yelled "Yamamoto Takeshi up next."

Yamamoto hit the ball with all his might and it was very apparent. The ball didn't even go past the pitcher. The coach sighed and yelled "Next".

Yamamoto with a sad look and a despair feeling said "I hit it with all I got and my arm even aches."

The first other tryout yelled "Haha the Nerd barely got the ball anywhere". The second other tryout screamed "What a loser" The third other tryout finished the job and shouted "Scram Weakling."

Yamamoto then ran away. He also cried as he fled. Not because he was made fun of. Not because he couldn't stand up physically for himself due to weak muscles. He cried because the dream he wanted to become a baseball player was crushed. It was clear he could no longer do baseball, he longer had the skills, and it was obvious that he wasn't wanted.

Back in the present Yamamoto's still asleep. A little earlier back in Gokudera's room he comes out the door and says "Okay I'm done."

The bald agent replies with "Okay now they you bathed in the ointment we're going to pump chemicals through the vents that will cause the ointment to go active. It has been tested several times and it is perfectly okay. It will happen in your sleep.

Gokudera says after yawning "Well I guess it's off to bed." He then goes to sleep.

END CHAPTER

The next chapter will continue off with Tsuna's exam. I don't want this chapter to be too long. I guess this chapter has a moral lesson in it people don't know what other people have been through so they should stop being douches and lay off. XD Sadly some people will never understand that. Well I'm blabbering on so please review my story, favorite it, and/or follow it, Thank you for reading!


	3. Abilities and Weaponry

Double Life of a Secret Agent and a School Nerd

Sorry I haven't updated in the story in a long time. However I can promise my readers that this story will have a proper ending (not sure how long it will be chapter wise) and will not be left hanging. I thank the people who have supported my story and future supporters. This month I'm gonna try to bombard this story with new chapters starting with this one.

* * *

Chapter 3: Abilities and Weaponry

A few hours ago in Tsuna's exam room Tsuna was panicking about the situation. Tsuna thought to himself "Oh my god. What is going on here? I was just sleeping and then some people kidnap me and take me to an all white building. Then they tell me I'm going to be a secret agent and I'm going to get a physical exam. Are these people nuts? I'm not sure who they talk to but, I'm pretty sure normal people wouldn't listen to their kidnappers. Let alone trust them."

Reborn then comes in the room and says "Tsuna! Stop panicking. I know you're thinking it because it's written all over your face. Calm down and take a deep breath."

Tsuna responds with "No! No way! I'm not going to listen to my kidnapper. You guys just stay away from me."

Reborn then says in an assuring tone "We aren't kidnappers we got permission from your father to take all of you."

Tsuna then thinks to himself "That useless father did this to me." Tsuna then snaps back with "I don't think of him as my father. So let me out of here."

Reborn replies with "No this is going to benefit you and it's my orders. There is no benefit by leaving and there is no good explanation to leave."

Tsuna then sighs and says "But but I don't want to be a secret agent. It's just not my style."

Reborn then said in a disappointed tone "Tsuna, is that how you really feel? You're friends are so happy about this opportunity. They think you would be a great leader and I know I can show you the skills that will make you become a great leader."

Tsuna then thought to himself "He is right. My friends always look up to me and if they are going to go into serious fights I need to support them." Tsuna then said to Reborn "Okay, Reborn you got me I'll go along with this crazy charade."

Reborn then smirked and said "Alrighty then. Your examination is now over."

Tsuna's face just had his jaw drop and his eyes wide open. He then said still annihilated with confusion "What the hell did you do to me that conversation. I didn't get an examination. At least I don't remember getting an examination. What did you put inside me? Did you put tracking devices or cameras on me? Did you drug me? Oh god I don't know what happened to me. I didn't go through any physical examination. All I remember is talking. Talking!"

Reborn then said with an even bigger smirk "We weren't going to physically examine you just your friends. I just wanted to see you freak out and boost your confidence. You actually have strong weapons I'm gonna show you tomorrow."

Tsuna then said "Why did I have to get stuck with the talking baby." Tsuna then sat on the bed next to him.

Reborn then said with his smirk still hanging on his face "Well that was fun. See you tomorrow."

Tsuna thought to himself while he was lying on his bed "A crazy talking baby that kidnapped my friends and I taking us to an all white technological facility and, then giving my friends physical examinations. While I am getting fooled with by that talking infant and all of us are purposively going to become secret agents. What the heck is up with my life right now? Well I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow."

The next day Tsuna was taken to the cafeteria for breakfast where he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto eating.

Tsuna then rushed to them and said in a panic "Guys are you okay. Come on what did Reborn do to you?

Gokudera brimming with happiness said "I don't know what they did to me but, I haven't felt this good in years. They fixed me up and now I'm ready to rock and roll Boss."

Yamamoto then said equally happy "I was in pain all night but it was worth it because I finally have my strength back and can do so much more."

Reborn coming out of no where was eating right next to Tsuna and said "Well it sounds like you two are all fixed up like ordered. That's great now all we have to do today before you go home is show you guys your weapons and give you a quick briefing. Come to the training room after you're done eating."

Tsuna rushed to eat his food as Gokudera and Yamamoto were finishing theirs up. They all then walked over to the training room full of curiosity.

Reborn standing on top of a pedestal said "Welcome you three. Now it's time to test your strengths and new weaponry. Alright you're up first Yamamoto. I want you hit this baseball as hard as you can."

Yamamoto said with excitement "Okay let's see how well that treatment worked." Yamamoto was slowly walking up to the plate with is bat. This was it this was his moment to prove that he could have been the star baseball player if it wasn't for his accident. Yamamoto then swung as the ball curved in and he hit the ball. The ball went flying through the air higher and higher. Finally it shattered the corner window that was 85 feet along the wall.

Reborn then said "Well I guess we don't have to worry about your strength. You're weapon is going to be a sword. Feel free to practice at home. Now on to Gokudera, I want you to hit all the targets with your storm blaster and dynamite."

Gokudera then said with a determined attitude "I'm an expert with dynamite but I don't know about a storm blaster. Ah well what the heck I'll give it a try. Don't worry boss I won't disappoint you." Gokudera first grabbed the dynamite and aimed at the five targets. There was one to the high right, one to the high left, one to the low left, one to low right, and one dead center. Every target was destroyed perfectly blast by blast. Gokudera then tried the storm blaster with new targets in the same positioning. The storm blaster looked essentially like a sniper rifle. He then pulled back the loader and fired the high density red storm beam. Gokudera then got all the shots except one at the lower right corner.

Reborn then said with a smile "That's impressive considering you haven't even used the storm blaster. You're a perfect gunslinger. Now last but certainly not least it's the leader of the group Tsuna."

Tsuna then said "Hold it, I'm not strong and I haven't been strong once before. I can't do that."

Reborn then said with a smirk "Well you're dying will is still dormant. I will be using the dying will bullets on you whenever you're in a real fight for two months. Then after that I will give you dying will pills of your own because you will be able to control it by then."

Reborn then said with an uplifting expression "Let's give you a sample." Ten agents then come into the room that was buff and fierce looking. Reborn then said to Gokudera and Yamamoto stay out of this on guys Tsuna can handle it."

Tsuna a gulped and said "Handle what?"

Reborn then ordered the agents to attack Tsuna and he fired a dying will bullet at Tsuna.

Rising with energy and no clothes, there secret agent with just his boxers on screamed "I'll beat them all with my dying will." He then pummeled all the agents into one pile very quickly and with no sweat. He then screamed "My dying will has no limits." The dying will just dissipated and Tsuna sat down. Gokudera and Yamamoto were utterly shocked when they saw Tsuna pulverize all those and enemies.

Reborn then said with an explanation "Yeah until you control the dying will you're gonna lose most of you're clothes and the time limit is five minutes. I still don't know why the dying will burns off all the clothes except the underwear when it's not controlled. I'm guessing the world is just doing everyone a favor. Well anyway come to my briefing room in thirty minutes. You will be told your mission there. You're dismissed till then."

Chapter end

* * *

Thank you all who read this and support this. Again I'm going to be adding more chapters soon and I will not leave this story hanging forever. There may come a time where I will be on hiatus like I was before but it will be finished. (Like Katekyo Hitman Reborn should have finished to the manga point or at least restart to get to the manga ending. I guess we all can't get what we want. T.T) Well anyway favorite, review, and follow the story. Especially review it makes me more motivated. KHR forever!


End file.
